plunders_blundersfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Main Campaign This band of hapless adventurers includes a bird fighter, a moody half-demon, a sticky-fingered druid, a gerblin, a water-monk, a timid cleric, a distrustful rogue, and a lizard wizard. Traze Tidehammer ] This Aarakocra warrior comes from a community of the trees. Though he respects his people, he left in search for a more exciting life, to get his blood pumping. On his journey, he became the legendary "Bird Fighter" through gladiatorial battle. Later on, he soon met a certain Captain Strack; a dwarf captain that lives in Dragoon Lagoon. Traze soon met and befriended the rest of the group through battle. Background - Pirate: After leaving his life at home behind, this Aarakocra Fighter found a new home on a ship under command of a Dwarven Captain, named Strack. Strength: Literally Strength. And he can fly. Weakness: Not the brightest, or the most charming, and he can't do magic. Personality Trait: Never stay still and always strive for new experiences. Ideal: Every fight is an opportunity to learn and improve. Bond: Captain Strack took Traze in and taught him the ways of the ocean. Flaw: Gets antsy when he doesn't get to fight people. Notable Possessions: *Avalanche Glaive *Magic Compass Familiar: Venza the Hawk Player: Joey Millin Click to show/hide spoilers No spoilers yet. Check back later. Anael ] With reddish skin, leathery wings, horns, hooves and a tail, it's easy to assume that Anael has some sort of demon heritage. It's also easy to assume she wasn't very much liked by her home town. She woke up one day to find her home burnt to the ground, and her mother dead. Her one mission is to find her way into the demon realm, and confront her father - the demon that made her - about her mother's death. Background: Anael doesn't know what race she is and never fit in at home with the elves. After an unexplained fire, this sorcerer left her village, searching for the father she never knew. Strength: Powerful magic. Very intimidating. Weakness: Bad manners and a low health pool. Personality Trait: Trust no one. Ideal: I am on a warpath and nothing will get in my way. Bond: I will find my demon father and get answers. Flaw: Indebted to no one. Notable Possessions: *Folding Boat *Gloves of Missile Snaring *Quiver of Elhona *Two +1 Daggers Player: Elly Glavich Click to show/hide spoilers No spoilers yet. Check back later. Anise Halixe ]A small gnomish girl who grew up to be a druid, and a bit of a kleptomaniac. She had the bravery to leave the safety of her tree and go to search for her missing father, with only the clothes on her back, and her father's journal to guide her way. Background: A sibling of many forest gnomes, this druid has left behind the safety of her treasure tree in favor of adventure with little more than her father's journal to guide her. Strength: Versatile. Adaptable. Generally great. Weakness: Lack of mobility, not necessarily the best damage dealer. Personality Trait: If someone is in trouble, I'm always there to help. Ideal: Nothing and no one can steer me away from my journey. I want to continue my dad's work, and document my experiences in my own journal. Bond: People will come and go, but my tree will always be there. Flaw: I'm a collector of things - and friends. Once their mine, I won't let them go. Follower: Phlox Notable Possessions: *Magic Spyglass *Heward's Handy Haversack Player: Alyssa DeVivo Click to show/hide spoilers No spoilers yet. Check back later. Windsgar ] A dirty, lovable goblin with an undying hatred for squirrels. He was just a normal wanderer of the lands, until he was struck by a bolt lightning. He developed magical powers, and with that, a new voice in his head. The voice wants power over others, and fortunately for the voice, Windsgar likes to make friends. Background: Once an ordinary goblin, Windsgar's fate changed when he was struck by lightning and developed magical abilities. With this power also came a new voice in his mind. This voice calls out for power, and Windsgar just wants to make his new friend happy. Strength: Magical prowess. Surprisingly loving. Weakness: He's squishy. Also, squirrels. Personality Trait: I do what feels good and makes us happy. Ideal: I just want to have friends. Bond: The voice in my head keeps me company. Flaw: Unpredictable, potentially unreliable. Friend: Albert the Squirrel Notable Possessions: *Golden Bowler Hat (+1 AC) *Periapt of Wound Closure Player: Gina DeVivo Click to show/hide spoilers No spoilers yet. Check back later. Hardback the Speaker ] Often called a "Lizard Wizard Casanova," Hardback is a sarcastic, Dragonborn bard. He wields magic through his words, and values every story he comes across. He was taught and challenged in a battle of wits and words by a gnome. He lost this battle, and was exiled from his home. He aims to find the gnome that got him exiled, and get his revenge. Background: Frequently referred to as a lizard wizard Casanova, this Dragonborn Bard was forced from his home, disgraced. And now seeks vengeance against the one who had him cast out. Strength: Buffs, debuffs, support, comedic timing. Weakness: The squishiest dragon man you've ever seen. Personality Trait: I'll do anything as long as it's for a good story. Ideal: Everyone has a story to tell. Bond: I will find the one who had me cast from my home, and I will make him pay. Flaw: I hate rock gnomes. Notable Possessions: *Figurines of Wondrous Power (Ivory Goats) Player: Paul Stanko Click to show/hide spoilers No spoilers yet. Check back later. Zoli ] A scared orphan in search of a true family, Zoli encountered Marlowe after performing a show and agreed to help his friends out. Thus, Zoli was transported from their travelling troupe of entertainers and placed squarely between crew of The Dead Tide. They frequently use their hat to disguise themselves, for they are deadly and distrustful. Background: Strength: Weakness: Personality Trait: Ideal: Bond: Flaw: Notable Possessions: *Hat of Disguise Player: Sam de Leve Click to show/hide spoilers No spoilers yet. Check back later. Kapo ]Kapo Background: Strength: Weakness: Personality Trait: Ideal: Bond: Flaw: Notable Possessions: *Sickle of Warning Player: Eddie Doty Click to show/hide spoilers No spoilers yet. Check back later. Izolde A human cleric. Background: Strength: Weakness: Personality Trait: Ideal: Bond: Flaw: Notable Possessions: * Player: Sam de Leve Click to show/hide spoilers No spoilers yet. Check back later. The Dungeon Master (DM) The DM is the person who sets up the entirety of the story, NPCs, battles, and takes into account the weird and sometimes silly choices the players make. The DM in this campaign is Trevor Adams, actor and gentleman. Background: The dungeon master builds the world and everything in it except for the players. He is every deity that shapes the world and every lowly grunt that gets swiftly demolished by our adventurers. He is every woman, it's all in him. Strength: Can literally do anything in the game. Weakness: Forgets stuff when he drinks. Personality Trait: Thinks loud = funny. Ideal: Just wants everyone to have fun. Bond: Without the players, there is no story. Hopefully they won't die... Flaw: Manages time poorly. Knows, like, four voices... max. Minions: All of them Notable Possessions: * Gaming Table of Absolute Awesomeness * All the Lootz Player: Trevor Adams (a.k.a. Himself) Guests Sometimes, Plunders & Blunders brings in friends for an episode or two. These characters include: * Kana - (Player A.J. Helfet) * William Joseph Jangles - (Player: Dylan Dovale) * Blue - (Player: Dan Stevens) * Denise - (Pleyer: Kimberly Morin) * Takkie Greenbottle - (Player: Revati Dhomse) * Barlynn Greenbottle - (Player: Eric Campbell) Side Quests One Night In Luckstone * Traze Tidehammer - The Bird Fighter from the main campaign gets flung across the world to the port city of Luckstone for an adventure with some new party members. (Player: Joey Millin) * Gakhal Thundergut - A ranger dwarf, son to award-winning pastry bakers. Some time during his life, his parents were gruesomely murdered in their shop. Now, he seeks revenge along side his pony, Popcorn. (Player: Maria Timonina, actress and producer) * Tcheck Jivave - A street urchin from a young age, Tcheck is a kenku, now an assassin. He made friends with Therris as he was living on the street, becoming brother and sister by heart. Kenku cannot make sounds of their own accord, but can recreate sounds that they've heard before. (Player: Adam Stern-Rand) * Therris Vagheera - Not the brightest, but definitely the biggest. Therris is an Earth Genasi, essentially meaning an Earth Giant. She grew up as a street urchin, and met Tcheck, a kenku. They soon became friends, even soon having a bond equivalent of brother and sister. (Player: Alexa Yeames, actress) Monster Squad * Frag- A Half-orc Ranger who hates orcs. (Player: Rick Baer) * Blath Lackman- A Firbolg Cleric who thinks he's an orc. (Player: Dan Stevens) * Everie- A Firbolg monk with a magnificent transatlantic accent. (Player: Shelby Wulfert) * Mog- An old Barbarian Tortle, just looking for her next cup of soup. (Player: Gina DeVivo) The Old City * Tal - With dark skin and red eyes, this "doctor" of the Church speaks to the whispers he hears on the wind. (Player: Jackson Lanzing) * Curiouser and Curiouser - Short, pale, and an endless well of curiosity and knowledge, this human left their cloister to find a cure for the Plague in The Old City. (Player: Sam De Leve) * Brother Hakkan - A man of few words, this foreign man came to Yhargoth to be healed, and now has a debt to pay off. (Player: Dylan DoVale) * Kaydes Vanzing - A true believer in the Church: A Hunter. A man of singular focus, Kaydes eliminates the victims of the scourge to prevent the spread of the Plague. And he's good at what he does. (Player: Joey Millin) * Chralo, the Uncorked - He's not dead, he's getting better. (Player: Gina DeVivo)